AMOURSHIPPING: LEAGUE
by TSLunala
Summary: ( ω ) AMOURSHIPPING ( ω )


"Greninn!" as Greninja was pushed back by the explosion, almost falling.

"End it with Leaf Blade Sceptile!" Sawyer said on the other side of the battlefield. Ash and Sawyer has decided to battle before challenging the Kalos League.

Suddenly Ash yelled out, "Greninja! We have to get stronger!" then BOOM, water blasted everywhere hitting Bonnie, Clemont, Sawyer, Ash, and Serena.

SHZOOM! And Ash-Greninja appeared right in front of everyone's eyes.

"Its Ash Greninja! I have to take a note quickly." muttered Sawyer.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace now!" Greninja jumped and used Aerial Ace faster than ever.

"Sceptile dodge it!" then Sceptile dodged. "Leaf Blade until you hit Greninja!" Sawyer yelled out.

And with a splash, Sceptile fainted.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, that means Greninja is the winner and Ash takes the victory!" said Clemont.

 **Minutes Later**

"Thank you Ash. I learned so much from today's battle!" said Sawyer to Ash. "No prob, like always we never give up!"

Ash stook out his hand to shake Sawyer's. "I hope we will see each other again, Ash." he said as Sawyer walked off. They waved hands as they walked apart from each other.

"Um Ash, there is something I want to say to you." Serena asked Ash. She showed him where to sit where no one can hear them. All that can be heard was the chirping of the Fletchling around them.

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you a long time ago." she said.

"That's ok Serena, you can literally tell me anything." Ash replied. They laid on the floor together next to the chirping Pokemon.

"I have been hiding this since the day we met, I am sorry." Serena told Ash. Ash started blushing and looked over to Serena.

"I-I-I really love you Ash." she cried, "And I'm sorry, I wish I could have told you earlier, but now you are leaving after the Kalos League. How can we ever spend time together?"

Ash leaned close and hugged her as the Fletchling started lowering their chirps and the night closed in on them. Serena started crying, "Ash, what if we wont see each other ever again? What will happen, my love will fade if we never see each other again." she cried out.

"GUUUUUUUUUYS?" screamed Bonnie, "WHERE ARE YOU?" They quickly leaped off the ground and walked toward Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie, sorry we got lost." said Serena.

"Well Clemont and I were really worried about you! I found some really cute girls on the way and I wasn't with him! You know how mad I am?" replied Bonnie.

"Pfft! Haha! That will never get old Bonnie!" said Ash.

They quickly hurried down the path that led out to the forest and hurried to the Pokemon Center where Clemont was resting.

"Oh good, Bonnie found you guys. I got tired so I came back." Clemont was panting.

"Oh big brother, always so tired." said Bonnie,

"I am not always tired! Ugh." he replied.

Ash and Serena smiled at each other and started laughing to themselves.

 **Days Later**

Ash dropped to the ground as he lost another league match. Once the league battles were over Ash hid behind a tree near the exit. Luckily Serena found him hidden behind there.

"Ash, whats wrong?" she asked.

"I thought that lose was just plain stupid. It shouldn't have happened." he replied

"Things happen without even knowing Ash. You never give up come on w-" she stopped, and got interrupted by Ash hugging her.

"Thank you Serena, can I cheer you up?" he said.

"S-Sure?" she replied confused.

Ash whispered, "I wont leave the Kalos league unless you come with me."

Serena blushed at what he said, and they stared at each other for a while.

 **Hours Later**

"Clemont, where are Ash and Serena. I'm starting to get a bit worried." asked Bonnie.

"I don't really know, they must be gone like three days ago." he replied

"What do you think they're doing anyway?"

"I told you I'm not sure Bonnie."

"De-denne."

"Your right Dedenne! We have to see what they are doing!"

Quickly Bonnie ran back to the league with Clemont.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Bonnie kept going along with Dedenne and finally, they found them behind a tree.

"Its been 30 minutes since we left, I wonder what they're doing laying down together?" asked Clemont.

"OH MY GOD, BIG BROTHER I THINK WE FOUND IT! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!" she screamed back.

Clemont put on an embarrased face and said, "You really think so huh?"

"Yes! I mean look." They hid behind a wall observing Ash and Serena. Then suddenly Serena moved close to Ash and kissed him.

"WHAT THE HECK!" screamed Bonnie.


End file.
